fistful_of_fragsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shootout
Overview Shootout is one of the main gamemodes in Fistful of Frags and can both be played casually and competitively. Competitive servers use Fistful of Frags' global ranking system and only plays maps in the ranked rotation. Shootout is simply a free-for-all deathmatch. Regular games are often 15 to 20 minutes long but can be shortened or extended by your own will. Scores are taken based on how notorious the player is in the given game which can be seen in the top left corner of your screen or in the scoreboard. Notoriety can be earned from kills, assists and hat drops. However you lose points and can go into the negatives if you suicide, which is in Fistful of Frags terms known as an ungraceful death. The gamemode is essentially a race to see who can be the most notorious by the end of the game. When the game is over, the winner is decided by who earned the most notoriety in the game. The end of game screen (also known as The Good, The Bad and You) shows the top 10 most notorious and records who had the highest frags per minute, the highest killstreak, the most accuracy and the most drunk - being who had healed the most amount of health from whiskey in a single life. Below each of those stats, it will show your stats given you weren't already the best in one of those fields that game. One of the main tips to get a high notoriety and win games is to use high notoriety weapons such as the Colt Navy, Volcanic Pistol, Bow and Coachgun. You also earn additional notoriety upon getting kills while already on a kill streak. Your kill streak is indicated next to your notoriety as it will show your position followed by your score which is then followed by your kill streak. You can also change this in-game to only show your kill streak rather than your notoriety compared to who you're behind (unless you're already in first place) and who you're in front of. Maps Any map can be played in Shootout as long as it isn't already designed for any other modes such as Teamplay or Versus. Currently there are fifteen official maps in the game which can run Shootout but only seven of those maps are playable in the ranked variant of Shootout. Those maps being: * Depot * Nest * Revenge * Robert Lee (Mini) * Sawmill * Sweetwater (Mini) * Tramonto Ranked Shootout The difference between casual and ranked shootout is that in ranked, you start out with 1000 points in the global ranking and you earn points for killing enemies while you will lose points from dying. Ranked servers only run a set few maps which are the ones aforementioned. Your rank is always recorded and updates in real time, at the end of each game, you will be notified of how many points you gained or lost in that game and how many ranks you move up or down from the rank you entered the server in. You will often earn more points killing higher ranked players than you rather than the opposite, but in return you will lose a lot of points from dying to a lower ranked player than you. This is also affected depending on what weapon was used to kill you and if the killer was assisted by someone else attempting to kill you prior to your death. A high notoriety weapon like the bow or fists will reward or lose you more points than a Sharps Rifle will. Ungraceful deaths (suicides) will also lose you a lot of points so be careful when attempting risky plays.